


John's Surprise

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage, Surprised John, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is on a mission and mission is...to find the perfect surprise gift for John. Which is not as easy as Sherlock thought or maybe just he needed a little bit of a creative boost to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The only two things that is non canon to the series at least is they they are rich and they do not live on 221B Baker Street.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

 

Sherlock was walking around town, looking for a gift to get for John. It was not for  John's birthday or their anniversary (which was not for about another 4 months). Sherlock just wanted to get John a surprise for basically no reason at all and well, because he loves him. Sherlock went in to a store and looked at some watches. John has been needing a new watch but these watches were a bit too much. They may be rich but Sherlock (or even John) saw no point in a watch being expensive like this. After about 5 more minutes, Sherlock left the store and went to another one. He still had no idea what to get him. Sherlock sighed.

“This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I know what he likes and but what can I get him that will put a smile on his face? ” Sherlock thought. Sherlock kept walking for another minute until he found another store to go in to. This was a shop that sold multiple kinds of things. Any thing from tiny trinkets to big pieces of furniture in the back of the shop Sherlock started to look around at a display case near the front of the shop. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his one of his shoulders. Sherlock looked down and saw an elderly woman looking at him.

“Is there any thing I can help you with?” She asked him.

“Do you work her, Ma'am?” Sherlock replied. He was not sure if she worked at the shop or how to ask her to help him find a gift for his husband.

“Yes. In fact, I own this shop.” She told him.

“Oh! I apologize. I did not know. It is my first time in here.” Sherlock said. The Lady giggled.

“It's okay. I understand. My employees nor I where name tags and such but there's always a person at the counter, unless I am at counter, that means it's a slow day or it's lunch hour. Now, is there any thing I can help you with, Sir?” She asked. Sherlock gulped.

“I..I was wondering if you could help me find a gift for my husband?” Sherlock asked, feeling nervous. The Lady smiled.

“Of course. What kind of things does your husband like?” She replied. Sherlock took a big sigh of relief.

“To be honest, my husband like fancy, classy..well...he likes a lot of things, to be honest. Just not sure where to start.” Sherlock said.

“Hmmm...I can follow you around and point out stuff, if you like. Lunch hour is a slow time during the day so I do not mind.” She told him.

“That would be great. Thank you.” Sherlock said.

“You are welcome. You lead the way, Sir.” The Lady told him. Sherlock started at the front of the store. The Lady pointed out things but Sherlock felt like it should be something that John would really love or even adore. The Lady was not in any rush or was not getting aggrivated. About 15 minutes later, Sherlock and her stood in an aisle and she held another item for him.

“How about this?” She asked. Sherlock held it and looked at it. The sighed.

“...No.” Sherlock said as she shook his head. The Lady put it back and Sherlock sighed.

“I am so sorry if I am being troublesome.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, I understand. It can be hard finding gifts for others at times. Your husband must be an amazing man.” The Lady said. Sherlock smiled.

“He is. Especially, when he can stand me and my weirdness.” Sherlock told her.

“Hey every one has something weird about themselves. That must be one of the reasons your husband loves you. He loves you because you are you.” The Lady told him.

“True. And that is the reason I love him as well.” Sherlock said.

“What is his name? If that is not too personal to ask.” The Lady asked.

'His name is John.” Sherlock replied.

“What a very nice name.” The Lady asked.

“He is such a wonderful person. God, I love him so much.” Sherlock told her. The Lady smiled.

“By the way, I know you don't have an idea of exactly what to get him but...is there any other things that could help both of us?” The Lady asked.

“I just...I do not know. I want to find something that reaches out to me and screams “John”. I mean, every thing in here is wonderful but I want to get him something that is unique as he is. I can be more than one this as well but I feel like it's needs to be something that would represent him or something that would make up chickle and smile. In a good way, of course.” Sherlock replied. The Lady suddenly got an idea.

“Does he like boxes?” The Lady asked.

“Huh?” Sherlock replied.

“Well, how about this. You find a wooden box that John might like, find stuff around the shop and fill it up. When you are done, I will look through it, look at it and then I will just give you a set price for every thing, including the box.” The Lady explained. Sherlock smiled.

“That is a great idea. ...Where are your boxes?” Sherlock asked.

“In the back with the furniture and other bigger wooden items.” The Lady told him, pointing in the direction of where they are displayed. Sherlock nodded and went to the back. The Lady went back to the counter and sat, waiting for Sherlock as he looked for things to put in the box. 25 minutes later, Sherlock came up to the counter with the box and placed it on there. She looked inside and added every thing up. When she came across a certain item, she looked up at Sherlock with one eyebrow risen on her face. He _knew_ which one she was giving him that look for.

“Well..John knows my sense of humor.” Sherlock explained. She giggled and shook her haed

“Oh, this makes me love you both even more now.” The Lady told him. Sherlock laughed.

“Wait, really?!” Sherlock asked, calming down and surprised at the same time.

“Oh, absolutely. I am not your average old lady, to be honest.” The Lady said then went back to add every thing else up. Sherlock smiled.

“I like this place. I must came back here one day.” Sherlock to himself. A couple of minutes later, the Lady closes the box and had written a receipt for him.

“So, after adding every thing up, including the box. How about 25 pounds for every thing?” She asked. Sherlock's eye widened, the stuff in there was worth at least 35-40 dollars, even without the box.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. You made my day in a couple of ways. They way you gush over and talk about your husband is absolutely adorable and you buying _that_ item definitely made my day. I hope you come back some time and maybe next tie bring your husband with you” The Lady said.

“Well, I am glad I can make your day. I will be back and I will bring John with me.” Sherlock said. Sherlock took out the money and handed it to her. The Lady handed him the recipet and closed the box for him.

“Are you sure you will be able to carry it home?” The Lady asked.

“Yes. It's not heavy and I do not live that far.” Sherlock replied.

“Oh alright. Well, hope you have a great day and your husband loves the gift you got him.” The Lady said.

“Thank you and you as well.” Sherlock said. Sherlock grabbed the box off of the counter and headed out the shop to get home before John did. John was spending the weekend with family and Sherlock and his family do not get along well. John did not want to go but his Mother insisted. Plus, Sherlock had some things to do so it was okay. When Sherlock got home, he waited until John arrived home an hour later. He told Sherlock to please remind to never say yes to visiting his family. He did not go in to much detail but it had to do with Sherlock and John had enough of their crap for once and for all.

Later that evening, John was sitting in his chair, reading as he drank a cup of tea. Suddenly, John moved the book away from his face as he heard someone walk and stood in front of him. John looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Sherlock holding the box with a post it note on it that said “For John”.

“Sherlock...” John said, surprised and happy.

“I hope you like it.” Sherlock said. John gently took the box out of Sherlock's hand, placed it on his lap and put his book on the side table next to his tea cup. The box was made of a dark brown wood and there was a letter made of a lighter colored wood that was a “J” on the top of the box. It also has a brass lock and hinges. He opened the box and he smiled.

“Oh, Sherlock...all of these things...they're for me?” John asked.

“Yes, my love. I hope you like your gift.” Sherlock said. John began to tear up.

“I love my gift. I love you so much, Sherlock.” John told him.

“You are welcome and I love you, too.” Sherlock said. John looked at every thing in the box and smiled. John took out of the box a crystal heart paperweight, a neko cat figure with the word “love” in kanji on it, a bowtie that had a blue and darker blue floral design on, an older edition/worn copy of a Shakespearean work (it was one he did not have in his collection yet), a metal flower, a wooden music note and there was still one item that John has not looked at yet. As Sherlock went to got get a drink from the kitchen, he heard John start to burst out laughing form the living room.

“SHERLOCK, OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!” John said as he was laughing. Sherlock came out of the kicthen and looked at his husband who was trying to calm down but as he looked at it, he could not stop laughing. It was the one item that the Lady in the store was looking at.

“I knew you would love that one.” Sherlock said. John calmed down enough to hold the item. It was a mini statue but it looks really awkward. Sherlock think it was suppose to be a mushroom but the mushroom grew a couple of extra parts.

“...You know this looks like a penis, right?” John said. Sherlock nodded, trying to hold back his laughter, too.

“John, you know my sense of humor by now. Plus, I knew it would make you laugh,” Sherlock replied, smiling. John took a deep breath so he could stop laughing.

“And that is one of the reasons I love you, Sherlock. God, this is brilliant.” John said. John put it back in the box and put the box on the floor near the side of the chair. John walked over to his husband and then put his arms around him when he got there.

'I really love my gift. It really cheered me up after having a crappy weekend. Thank you so much. You are the best husband in the world.” John said.

“You are welcome. Also...” Sherlock's voice trailed as he lifted up John's head to look at him with his index and middle finger under John's chin.

“That's because I have the best husband as well.” Sherlock said. John smiled and both of them kissed for about five seconds before John let go and went to grab the box to go put it in his office that Sherlock made for him. About 15 minutes later, John came back in to the room and told Sherlock to come with him. They walked to his office and Sherlock saw that John placed the items in various places around the office. John lets Sherlock use it too but it was mainly for him. The box was now on the desk and it was now holding small stuff in it like paperclips, a couple of notepads/post it note pads, a small calculator and a roll of tape. Still had some room but he did not want to put things in it that would ruin it.

“What do you think?” John asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Perfect.” Sherlock replied and then put his arm around John and looked at him.

“Just like you.” Sherlock added.

“Awe, Sherlock, you are going to make me cry!” John said.

“But it is true, my dear.” Sherlock said. John removed Sherlock's arm from around him and then held his hand .

“I love you.” John said.

“Love you, too, darling.” Sherlock told him. After spending one more minute in the office, John and Sherlock then left the room and spent the rest of the evening, other on the couch, reading and cuddling each other.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
